Desmantelando tu plan
by Lilith Faye Black
Summary: La bruja mas inteligente de su era versus Tom Riddle Jr. Hermione pretende evitar la guerra mágica desde sus raíces mismas, pero con un oponente como el suyo, las cosas no siempre salen según lo esperado. Serie de drabbles.
1. Prologo

A/N: Hola este es mi primer fic, así que por favor, sean buenos conmigo. No se cada cuanto tiempo voy a subir capítulos, pero no voy a abandonar la historia.

Disclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece y no gano nada con escribir esto. Si HP fuese mio seria asquerosamente millonaria...

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras se paseaba por la habitación, estaba petrificada en su lugar, quería gritar, esconderse, hacer algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa menos ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de la serpiente que el mago en un futuro poseería y al de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, al que trataría de matar.

-Levántate sangre sucia

Ella lo contemplo desafiante, no le obedecería mientras su secreto no dependiera de ello. Poseía grandes dotes mágicas y cierta habilidad para el duelo, pero no podía compararse con el joven y atractivo señor oscuro. Tenía una piel pálida, sin llegar a ser enfermiza, cabello castaño oscuro, perfectamente peinado en suaves ondas una presencia y encanto que engañarían a cualquiera, pero no a ella, porque ella conocía de primera mano al monstruo en el que se convertiría.

-¡Dije que te levantaras! Exclamo el alzando su varita, listo para maldecirla.

Pero entonces se detuvo al ver que ella sonreía.


	2. Un día normal

_N/A: Hola! yo aquí de nuevo, se que es corto para la espera pero mis caps son y serán drabbles, mi musa es bipolar y viene cuando quiere XD. Gracias a Colmillos y a susan-black7 mis primeros reviews, gente dejen reviews, me hacen feliz y me ayudan a mejorar como escritora._

_Disclaimer: Personajes y escenarios de J.K. Rowling solo la trama es mía._

**Un día normal**

Era un día perfectamente normal, un día normal como para hacer sentir un Dursley orgulloso. Claro, si ignorabas las arañas gigantes corriendo por los pasillos, los hechizos y maldiciones volando por doquier, los cadáveres en el piso y todo el daño estructural al castillo. El sol brillaba en lo alto tras las nubes, los pájaros volando -mas bien huyendo por sus vidas- y los estudiantes de Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería estaban realizando encantamientos, -mas bien disparando hechizos- ¿Porque en las escuelas de magia es normal hacer encantamientos no? El hecho de que los mortifagos también estuviesen lanzando hechizos mayormente para matar, también era normal para ellos, quiero decir, ellos matan y torturan gente todos los días y en todos lados así que ¿Por qué no en Hogwarts?

En ese día perfectamente normal, Hermione Granger corría por su vida, bastante usual para ella en los últimos meses, pero esta vez ella tenia que encontrar algo y sabia exactamente donde buscarlo. Harry había desaparecido y la gente estaba comenzando a afectarse por ello, después de todo era Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, El Elegido y el icono de la resistencia. Pero volviendo a Hermione, ella había decidido ir al despacho del director, Dumbledore era un hombre brillante y seguramente su retrato en aquella oficina podría ayudarla.


	3. ¡Oh mi Hogwarts!

_AN: Si, deben odiarme, es cortisimo y me tarde meses, la parte buena es que tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito, solo tengo que pasarlo a computadora. Ojala les guste :)_

Al pasar el tiempo fue claro el por que Hermione era llamada la bruja mas brillante de su generación, repito, SU generación, allí en 1945 había alguien que tenia a casi toda la población de Hogwarts comiendo de su mano a fuerza de encanto y carisma, ademas de dominar todas las materias con una lógica mas fría que un Glacius aplicado por el mismo.

Nada parecía salir mal al aun-nombrable Tom -Soy-demasiado-perfecto- Riddle, por supuesto nadie imaginaba en sus mas locas fantasías las oscuras intenciones del mejor alumno del colegio, a excepción de Hermione, que estaba segura, Dumbledore, que sospechaba, y el selecto grupo de sangrepuras que lo rodeaban como perritos falderos con mucho mucho pedigri.

Hermione tenia competencia, y una muy sexy, ejem, academicamente desafiante, sobre todo para media población femenina de Hogwarts que solo escuchaban clases cuando el intervenía con algún comentario inteligente que las ponía la borde de un ataque cardiaco, quien presta atención al resto de la clase así? A veces tratando de evadir el reflejo de vómito ante las muestras de locura del Club de Fans de Voldie, como ella les llamaba, Hermione recordaba el día en que llego al Hogwarts de medio siglo atrás.


End file.
